Bridgette (TDI-G
for a real-life "Bridgette"]] This character page is designed for use with Total Drama Island, by Gilbert and Sullivan Characterization Bridgette is described as a surfer girl, although her attitudes more closely resemble those of a flower child. Despite being one of the more athletic girls, she is inclined to be clumsy, and, in her main running gag, came to grief several times because of this. After several false starts, Bridgette eventually hooked up with Geoff in a remarkably physical relationship. That pairing is Bridgette’s aspect most relevant to the TDI-G&S compilation. Bridgette is one of the two female contestants (the other being LeShawna) most widely liked by her fellows. This led directly to her elimination because she was expected to be a formidable opponent in the jury vote. Bridgette was the only Killer Bass girl to survive the team phase of the competition. Bridgette's Theme “A Wonderful Joy Our Eyes to Bless” (a.k.a. “A Bright and Beautiful English Girl”) from Utopia, Limited (This song is also the basis for Trent’s tribute song in the compiler's short story, Legacy) (Click on the link below for the MIDI file) '' '' A wonderful joy our eyes to bless, In her magnificent comeliness, Is an English girl of eleven stone two, And five foot ten in her dancing shoe! She follows the hounds, and on she pounds— The “field” tails off and the muffs diminish— Over the hedges and brooks she bounds Straight as a crow, from find to finish. At cricket, her kin will lose or win— She and her maids, on grass and clover, Eleven maids out—eleven maids in— And perhaps an occasional “maiden over!” Go search the world and search the sea, Then come you home and sing with me There’s no such gold and no such pearl As a bright and beautiful English girl! With a ten-mile spin she stretches her limbs, She golfs, she punts, she rows, she swims— She plays, she sings, she dances, too, From ten or eleven ‘til all is blue! At ball or drum, till small hours come (Chaperone’s fan conceals her yawning) She’ll waltz away like a teetotum, And never go home ‘til daylight’s dawning. Lawn tennis may share her favors fair— Her eyes a-dance and her cheeks a-glowing— Down comes her hair, but what does she care? It’s all her own and it’s worth the showing! Go search the world, etc. Her soul is sweet as the ocean air, For prudery knows no haven there; To find mock modesty, please apply To the conscious blush and the downcast eye. Rich in the things contentment brings, In every pure enjoyment wealthy, Blithe as a beautiful bird she sings, For body and mind are hale and healthy. Her eyes they thrill with right goodwill— Her heart is light as a floating feather— As pure and bright as the mountain rill That leaps and laughs in the Highland heather! Go search the world, etc. Bridgette/Geoff Relationship Theme “None Shall Part Us” from Iolanthe (click on the link below for the MIDI file) None shall part us from each other, One in life and death are we: All in all to one another— I to thee and thou to me! :Thou the tree and I the flower— :Thou the idol, I the throng— :Thou the day and I the hour— :Thou the singer; I the song! ::All in all since that fond meeting ::When in joy, I woke to find ::Mine the heart within me beating, ::Mine the love that heart enshrined! :Thou the stream and I the willow— :Thou the sculptor, I the clay— :Thou the ocean, I the billow— :Thou the sunrise, I the day! Category:Total Drama Island, by Gilbert and Sullivan